A No 6 Love Story
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: Story about Rat finding love with Shion. WARNING THIS HAS LEMON!


**Hola mi amigos! Lol here is a No. 6 fanfic! This will have lemon! It is boy x boy so don't like? Don't read! Not sure how long I'm going to make it yet :/ Lol anyways please read, enjoy, and review! I do not own No. 6 sadly :'( This starts off when Rat escapes from the jail.**

Rat wondered the streets alone, trying his best to stay out of sight. It was only just a little while ago that he was living happily and peacefully in his forest with the rest of his family and village. If only he hadn't have been caught by those No. 6 brats...

Rat had escaped the police, but not before being shot by the guards. When he finally escaped, he was happy to be out of there, but didn't know what to since he was alone and bleeding to death. Just as he sat down and was about to give up and die, he heard a scream coming from a balcony above.

'What the hell?' he thought. Once he realized what the boy who was screaming was doing, he giggled. 'Idiot...' he scoffed in his mind. 'I have to just take the chance...' he thought. He jumped up into the balcony and went into the house.

Just as he entered, he saw a boy about his age touching the screen on a monitor. Worried the boy would 'rat him out,' he pushed him against the wall and held a firm hand on his neck.

"Don't... Move..." said Rat. He looked up at him coldly. The boy loosend his grip but still kept his hand on the other boy's neck.

The boy looked at Rat and said, "I have experience with these kinds of situations... I can treat your wounds... Treat them... Do you understand what that means?"

Rat looked down and nodded slightly. He took his hand away from the boys neck but just as he did, the monitor rang, signaling an incoming call. He quickly put his hand back on the boys throat.

The boy nodded at Rat and answered the call and talked to his mother. He cleared up the issue about his window and ended the call, not saying anything about the other boy. He used the excuse of a report to have his mom leave him alone. That surprised Rat greatly.

Rat took his hand away from the boys neck for the final time and looked down. The other male walked away, causing Rat to tense up even more.

"We have to stop the bleeding," said the boy. Rat loosend up and walked over with him.

The boy treated his wounds and talked with him. He seemed like he wasn't afraid of Rat at all...

The two talked and told each other their names. They kept up a conversation well and were soon talking like they had been friends for years. After a while, Rat felt something in his chest.

'What is this?' he thought. 'What is this warm, fuzzy feeling?'

"So do you always act like this?" Rat scoffed.

"Like what?" Shion, the other boy, replied.

"Do you always act so defenseless around everyone you meet? Or is altruism a dominant trait in pure culture elites? You people go through life never experience fear or caution in your life..."

"That's no-"

"How else do you explain it?"

"It's because your small and look like a girl... Plus you're wounded... Besides..." said Shion.

"Besides what?" replied Rat.

"I... I don't know..." Shion said as he looked away with a slight blush.

Rat looked up at him with wide eyes then smiled and looked down. 'Maybe I'm falling for this idiot...' he thought.

~TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE NO. 6 WALL IS DESTROYED AND THEY ARE LOOKING OUT ON THE CITY~

(RAT'S POV)

I stood next to Shion looking out on the broken city, satisfied. He obviously wasn't. I guess I should leave... He would be way better off without me. I turned away and started walking away from him... the man I love more than anything...

To my surprise he turned around and called my name. When I looked at him, he seemed to know I was leaving. He looked down and tears started to pour out of his beautiful crimson eyes. I couldn't take it anymore... I ran up to him, tilited his chin up, and kissed him softly. I loved the feeling of his soft lips upon my chapped ones...

After a few seconds, I pulled back, ending the kiss faster than either of us had wanted. I looked at him with a fake smile and chocked out, "You're going to be fine, Shion."

He looked taken aback but then his face turned into a determind expression and he nodded slowly. I smiled at him and walked away again, trying to hold back my tears... How was I supposed to just leave the man I love without crying? I know I'll miss him... way more than I ever thought was imaginable for me... but he'll be happier without me... he has to be...

After a minute of walking, I saw the dog go to him... The one he had help the baby he found. He took the baby out, hugged it, dropped the purple chip out of his pocket, and crushed it. I thought I heard him say something to me, but I figured he was talking to the baby so I just kept walking... I love you Shion... Be happy without me... Please...

~TIME SKIP: THREE YEARS~

(SHION'S POV)

It's been three years since I saw Rat. I miss him... but I know he left because I'm too much of a burden. I hope he's happy without me...

The city was eventually rebuilt, but West Block and No. 6 stayed seperate for the most part. No. 6 now has a new government and everything is ok now... for everyone else...

I really do miss Rat. I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him. I do. I love him more than anyone and I always will. It's still painful, even now, for me to be apart from him... but like I said... I'm just a burden to him...

Today has so far been like any other day, even though it's the third anniversery of when the wall fell... I woke up, ate breakfast, and talked with my mom.

(NORMAL POV)

"Shion? Are you ok?" said Shion's mom. She knew what today was and was worried for her son.

"Huh?" replied Shion. He was staring off into space and thinking of Rat... again.

"Honey... As much as I _love_ having you here... You're not happy without him. Go to him. Go to the man you love," Shion's mom said in a reassuring voice.

"Mom..." Shion started. He was taken aback by what she said. "Mom... He probably left because I'm such a burden to him... He doesn't want me..." he finished as he teared up and started to sob.

Shion's mom smacked him upside the head and said, "That's why you never left to see him?! You're crazy Shion! He loves you! It's obvious! He probably thought you were better off without him! Now go to him now!"

Shion stopped crying and rubbed where his mom slapped him. He was _very_ surprised. His mother had never yelled at him, let alone slapped him. He chuckled slightly.

"I don't know Mom... Sh-should I actually trust that?" he started in a sad tone once again.

"Yes you idiot! Now go! Your lover awaits!" she yelled back.

"Ok," Shion said with a new determination.

Shion went upstairs, packed a few things, and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure about this mom?" Shion asked seriously. "If I leave, I might not see you that much..."

"I know sweetie. But you need to be happy. You're only going to be happy with him. So go," she replied in a sincere tone.

Shion smiled and hugged his mom. Then, he left.

He started walking towards the place where he had said goodbye to Rat originally. It was also where the wall was broken down the most. He walked on until he reached it.

He looked over the horizon and saw the start of West Block in the distance. He played out the scene of the last time he saw Rat in his head and shed a single tear. He wiped it away and started walking

.

.

.

Once he reached the town, he started off by looking at Dog Keepers' place. He walked in and was greeted by the framiliar scent of mutts, along with being tackled by some of the dogs he took care of. He was nearly licked to death. Dog Keeper emmerged from the stairs and yelled, "What the hell are you guys doing?! You're not supposed to be happy about intud-" She was cut off by her own gasp.

"Shion?" she whispered to herself in disbelief.

"Hi Dog Keeper!" he said back cheerfully.

"Wha? How are you? I thought you were dead!" she yelled with wide eyes.

"Heh... Yeah... So I guess the rumors were true huh?" he said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway I'm here looking for Rat..."

"Rat? He's been gone a while... Last time I heard, he was headed out to the forest where he's from. He's been doing that around this time of year."

"Ok thanks!" replied Shion. And with that, he left.

"Wai-" started Dog Keeper, but he was gone by the time she started her sentence.

Shion decided to wait at Rat's place until he was back.

He walked to the old tunnel, opened the creaky door, and went inside. When he saw the place again, all of the memories flew back into his mind. Having the bee cut out of his neck, waking up and finding his look different,... kissing Rat.

He teared up again at the thought of him. He missed his love. He wanted... no... he needed his love. He sat down on the framiliar bed and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

MEANWHILE, WITH RAT

Rat had started walking back to his city... his new, warm, framiliar city. He was still a bit sad at seeing the ashes of his once-was home. He had a new home now though. Well, it was a house. It didn't feel like a home without Shion with him. He smiled at the thought of his love, but let another tear fall. Was Shion really better without him?

.

.

.

After some time of walking, he reached the city. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard slightly framiliar light snores. He gasped and pulled out a knife. He quietly opened the door and rushed in btu froze once he saw who was in his bed.

"Shion?" he said quietly to himself. He started to tear up again when he saw the framiliar shape. Shion's white hair hung on his face, his pink/red scar across his face, his pale skin looking as soft as ever. Rat fell to his knees and stared at the boy, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Shion awoke to a slight noise and his eyelashes fluttered open. He saw a blurry figure in front of the bed on their knees. Confused, he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

He looked at Rat, crying on the floor. His beautiful grey hair stood out the most to him.

"R-rat?" he choked out.

"Shion..." Rat whimpered out as he continued to sob.

"Are you mad?" Shion said looking away. "You probably left me to rid of me but I... I couldn't take it anymore... I had to see you Nezumi..." he said as he looked away and as tears started to pour out of his eyes.

"Shion... How could you ever think that?!" Rat yelled as he got up and ran to Shion, embracing him tightly and putting his face into Shion's nape. "I love you Shion! Don't ever leave me! Please, my love!" he yelled.

"Rat..." whispered Shion. He was stunned. He thought Rat had left him so he would be free of him. Now here he was, calling him his love. "You didn't leave me for that? Then... why did you leave?!" he yelled as he hugged Rat back even tighter.

"I thought you would be happier without me... But it caused me so much pain... I missed you so much Shion!" Rat sobbed out.

"And how could you think that, Rat! I love you more than life itself! How could you think that I would be happier without you?!" Shion screamed.

Both sobbed loudly until each calmed down some. It was now reduced to small, almost unheard sobs. They pulled away slightly and starred at each other.

Rat reached for Shion's chin and tilted it up. He brought his face closer and sweetly kissed Shion's soft, sweet lips.

**THIS PART IS YAOI LEMON! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDED WORDS!**

Shion's eyes opened wider in surprise but he immediatly closed them and kissed back. After a few seconds of kissing, Rat pulled back but only to lean towards Shion again to kiss him.

Rat started to kiss different parts of Shion's face tenderly. Shion blushed slightly, his pale white skin turning into a light pinkish red. Rat kissed his lips, his cheek, his forehead, and every other part of his face. Shion let a single tear slip out of his eye while lusting over the sensation.

Rat noticed the tear and froze for a second before leaning in again, and kissing it away. "I'm right here Shion. I won't ever leave you again," he reassured.

"Heh... I know... I won't _let _you leave," Shion replied with a smile. "That was a tear of happiness."

Rat smiled and leaned in for another kiss, this one much rougher and needy, causing Shion to moan into it. Rat licked Shion's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shion happily obeyed and opened his mouth, letting Nezumi's tounge in. When their tounges touched shyly, both of them moaned. Both Rat and Shion could feel themselves getting hard at the sensation.

They became more confident in their actions as their tounges fought for dominance. Rat won after about two minutes of kissing passionatly. Rat laid down Shion below him and started to unbutton his white shirt.

Once Shion's shirt was off, Rat starred at the boy's body in amazement. Over the three years, Shion had seemed to develop a strong build like Rat's. Rat smiled deviously a brushed a hand against the soft skin. He leaned down and took Shion's right nipple into his mouth, earning a delicious moan from the other male.

"R-rat..." Shion moaned out in pleasure as his nipples hardend. He had never known this feeling before. All he knew was that he _really _liked it and wanted more.

Rat's left hand flicked and teased Shion's uncovered nipple, causing it to harden as well.

Rat's tounge rubbed his right nipple in circles and occasionally licked in softly. Shion gripped Rat's shoulder tightly and moaned loudly. He sat up and pulled Shion closer to his body. He ripped his hair tie out and kissed Shion again, automatically inserting his tounge.

"Shion... I love you... I'm not... sure if I can... hold back any longer..." said Nezumi in between pants.

"I think it's too late... to stop now... I love you too... Please... don't stop..." replied Shion.

That snapped away whatever restraint Nezumi had. He immediatly took his shirt off and kissed the other boy once again. He took off Shion's pants quickly earning yet another blush from him. He unbuckled his own pants before leaning in to kiss Shion again.

Shion was in white hot ecstasy. Nothing could pull him out of this feeling anymore. He starred at Rat's pecks with lust and threw his head back just as Rat pulled down his boxers and started strocking the rock hard member of his lover.

Rat took his own pants and underwear off afterwards, leaving both boys naked. He put his fingers up to Shion's mouth and commanded him to suck. Shion obeyed and sucked on each finger, brushing his tounge against them. Rat got even harder at this action and moaned quite loudly.

When he was satisfied with how lubricated they were, he pulled his hand back and gave Shion a look of warning. "This will hurt at first but you'll feel even better afterwards ok? Just trust me," he said. Shion nodded lightly with his eyes shut.

Rat shoved one finger in fast earning a gasp from Shion. He could tell Shion was in pain so he kissed him softly and whispered, "I'll find that one spot that will make you feel like you're in hevan, don't worry."

Shion nodded lightly again and Rat pushed in another finger. After about a minute or so of searching, Rat found Shion's prostate and Shion almost screamed Rat's name in joy.

"Looks like I've found it," Nezumi said with a devilish grin. He added another finger and pounded against his lover's sweet spot. Satifisfied with him this loosened up, he pulled his fingers out much to Shion's dissapointment. Rat noticed that both of their members were dripping with precum.

Nezumi poitioned himself in front of Shion and pushed in quickly. Shion let out a yelp but once Rat found his sweet spot again, all feelings of pain were replaced by pleasure. Rat started to thrust in and out while pumping Shion's cock, matching the thrusts with the pumps.

"Together... ok?" moaned Rat.

"Ok..." panted Shion.

Both boys climaxed at the same time and were satisfied.

**LEMON IS OVER**

Rat collapsed next to Shion. "I love you so much Shion. I've loved you since the day I met you," Rat whispered as he nibbled on Shion's ear.

"I've loved since that night too. I really was an idiot, wasn't I?" he said leaning into the nibble with a smile.

"You're still an idiot Shion... But you're my idiot," replied Nezumi smiling back. Shion settled next to Rat, being held tightly in his embrace and drifted off to sleep.

Once Rat saw Shion was asleep, he closed his eyes and fell asleep smiling with his love in his arms.

**Vwa la! That really sucked! I'm sorry I did my best :( Lol please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
